The Knock At The Door
by xXwickedkissxX
Summary: Jason comes to Claudia after confronting Sonny about Karpov. A Jaudia FanFic.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer: I own nothing_

Claudia had just gotten out of the bath. Normally when things stressed her out, she'd sit into a hot, bubble bath and just soak. Not knowing where her brother was was killing her. _As soon as I get my hands on that little bitch! _If it weren't for Lulu, Johnny would be home, safe. She knew Lulu would be a problem from the start, but did John listen?_ No_. He ignored her warnings. She was worried about her brother, but she was also worried about the situation she'd just gotten herself into. _Ric. Ugh_. The thought of having to sleep with Ric was making her skin crawl.

_Knock. Knock._Claudia put on her robe and walked to the door. Much to her surprise, it was Jason. He was drenched with rain.

"Come in" Claudia said widening the door. When he'd come into the light, she could tell he'd been in a fight. He had a cut on his lip.

" What the hell happened to you?", she asked as she followed Jason to the coach.

" You were right.", Jason blurted.

" _I was right_? What are you talking about?" she asked, confusion stuck on her face.

" About Sonny, you were right.", he explained. Claudia sat on the edge of the coach. " Sonny is working with Karpov.", Jason said with a whisper as he turned to meet Claudia's stare.

" I'm sorry.", Claudia said, a blank look on her face. Maybe now he'd learn to trust her.

" I should have listened to you. I should have listened to you about all of it. Sonny has pushed and pushed...and I refused to budge, but I- he's become a problem..", Jason explained. He and Sonny had been through a lot together, they were brothers. But a lot has happened, a lot has changed. He and Sonny were no longer the same people anymore. It was time that he see it. " I went to confront him. He told me he was protecting me. He accused me of distrusting him, telling me I've turned my back on him. We both said things..."

" Jason, I'm sorry" Jason nodded it off. Claudia made her way to her bar and poured water on one of the rags and poured some scotch into a glass.

" Here" she said, handing him the glass. She was surprised to see he didn't hesitate to drink it. If she'd recalled right, the last time she'd almost gotten her arms broken for trying to give him soup. She took the rag and started to wipe the blood from his lip, Jason didn't protest; he let her help him.

" I should have trusted you.", Jason said. Claudia was shocked. " You've never done anything but help me and I couldn't even say thank you. I kept seeing you as an enemy. You've been a better friend to me lately than anyone, well other than Spinelli. Thank you.", Jason said to her. Claudia smiled.

" Never thought I'd hear those words come from you.", she said with laughter in her voice. Jason laughed too.

" You_ can _trust me, Jason.", she said with seriousness. " I've had plenty of opportunities to take advantage of, but I didn't and I wont.", she explained.

Jason nodded.

" I _do_ trust you, now. You can trust me too.", Jason explained. Claudia met his stare.

" I got your back, you got mine?", she asked him.

" Deal.", Jason said. They both smiled.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! Here's the next Chp. Hope you like it! I'll update soon!**

* * *

"You know you're stuck here, right? This storm isn't gonna let up till morning.", Claudia said as she held the remote turning the TV down.

Jason looked at the television and then brought his focus to Claudia. _She was damn gorgeous_. How couldn't he have seen this before?! His eyes followed down her body. If he was stranded, I guess he didn't mind if he were with her. Claudia met his stare and smiled at the thought of Jason Morgan checking her out.

" Jason, you're soaked.", Claudia blurted, finally noticing he could probably get pneumonia and not to mention he was destroyingher new couch flown in from Milan.

Jason looked down at his clothes and laughed. " Yeah, I guess I am."

" I could get you something from John's room, if you want.", she suggested. Jason nodded. Claudia rose from the couch and went to John's room.

She came back with a shirt and some sweats and handed them to him.

" Thank you.", he said.

" Wow, I get two thank yous in less than an hour and from you of all people...who would've ever guessed."

Jason smiled. " Your bathroom?"

" Oh.", she said pointing right. Jason walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Claudia let out a big sigh. Jason Morgan was on her side. This was the last thing she expected tonight. _One less thing to worry about._

When Jason finally came out she asked " Everything fit?" Being that they were stretch pants and the shirt was a little big, she was certain that it would. Not that John was scrawny or anything, just that Jason was, well.. huge.

" Yeah, thanks."

" Third one! Wow, you keep this up and I'm gonna have to check your temperature.", Claudia said with laughter. Jason laughed too.

" I just wanted to let you know I appreciate what you're doing for me.", he said to her, all jokes aside.

" What is that?", she asked.

" Looking out for me, helping me. I want to do the same for you. Speaking of that, what's going on with you and Ric?", Jason asked as he flopped down next to her. She could tell he was serious.

" N-Nothings going on with me and Ric.", Claudia said, messing with the strings on her robe.

Jason noticed her continuous fidgeting and furrowed his eyebrows. " Are you sleeping with him?"

" _Ric_? _Ric_ _Lansing_?" she asked him, disgusted at the thought.

" You don't have to lie to me."

" I'm not sleeping with him!", she yelled.

" Okay, okay." Jason said surrendering his hands. " I'll take your word for it but something _is_ going on with you two and if you're in trouble you need to tell me now."

Claudia looked up at Jason and saw the concern in his eyes. She never thought she'd see that in his eyes, not for her. She couldn't tell him though, could she?

" I-I'm not in trouble.", she said.

" You sure? Anthony's not bothering you? I heard that he bad mouthed you the other day and Sonny saved you.", Jason explained.

Claudia began to fidget again as tears began to form in her dark eyes. For some strange reason, her father got to her. It hurt her to know that her father loved her brother more than her. Not that she'd hate John or hold it against him; she loved her brother and no one would ever get in the way of that. She'd do anything for him. Including sleep with Ric Lansing. It was just that she'd never be as important. He didn't care if she lived or died. And Claudia definitely didn't believe his fake attempt to apologize and the sudden professed love.

" You keeping tabs on me?", She asked with a mixture of laughter and sobs.

Jason brushed her tears away with his thumb " Diane told me."

Claudia sniffled. " It's nothing new, Jason. He calls me slut, whore, you name it. Nothing I can't take though"

Jason knew better. Underneath her dark, tough facade, he knew that there was a softer side to her. He knew she had feelings and that she had a heart just like any other person; she just hid it well.

" You can only take so much, Claudia. He doesn't define who you are and you shouldn't let him."

" You sound like Sonny.", She said with laughter. She could see Jason had gotten uncomfortable. " Sorry."

Jason shrugged it off. " It's better for Anthony that I wasn't there. I would have dumped him out of his wheelchair and broke off his arms, permanently."

They both laughed.

" Really?" she asked laughing, picking at her thumb.

Jason nodded yes and she smiled. Jason Morgan _cared_ about her.

" If I were crazy I'd think you care about me.", she said bumping his shoulder with hers.

Jason blushed. " You_ are _crazy."

Claudia's mouth dropped as she laughed. She hit Jason with a pillow.

" But you thought right", Jason said causing the laughter to stop. Their eyes met and they both began leaned towards each other.

_knock. knock. _They both sighed. Claudia rose and went to look in the peep hole. It was her father. Claudia sighed and opened the door.

" You hear from your brother?", Anthony asked as he wheeled into the room. " Morgan, what are you doing here? You sleeping with him Claudia?"

Claudia inhaled. " No daddy, Jason was just stopping by."

" Sure he was, right into your bed."

" Watch it, Anthony." Jason blurted. He wasn't going to sit there and let Anthony disrespect Claudia in his presence.

" You are aren't ya? You're sleeping with my daughter.", Anthony said, noticing how protective Jason was becoming of Claudia.

" That's none of your damn business.", Jason said filling in the gap between them.

" Claudia, tell your _boyfriend_ to calm down. I'm here about John.", Anthony ordered, his stare never leaving Jason's.

" I told you I haven't heard from him.", Claudia said as she opened the door.

" You heard her" Jason said, his eyes dim and dark, " get the hell out."

Anthony was silent, holding the longing stare between he and Jason.

Anthony finally broke the stare once he figured Jason wasn't going to budge. He wheeled to the door and said " Get your boyfriend under control" Anthony wheeled backwards out the door, eyeing them both. _Something just didn't sit right with this_ he thought.

" She doesn't take order from you and neither do I.", Jason said and slammed the door in Anthony's face.

Claudia was shocked. Jason was taking their new formed friendship seriously. Where was this coming from and why all of a sudden?

Claudia cleared her throat. "Thank you"

Jason nodded " You're welcome"

Jason made his way back to the couch as Claudia made her way to the bar. She needed a drink, bad.

Jason couldn't help but notice her shape. Maybe it was the rain or the scotch talking but he couldn't help but imagine taking Claudia into that bedroom. Jason was still staring down her body when Claudia turned around. She'd been watching him. She knew that look and she knew exactly what he was thinking about.

After taking a sip out of her vodka she asked " Why not just ask me?"

Jason snapped back into focus. " Ask you what?"

Claudia let out a devilish laugh. " I know what you want, Morgan."

" What is that?" he asked, curious to know what she was getting at, hoping she didn't know the truth.

" Me", she said. Jason gulped. She was right, dead on right. He had for a long time. That's why he'd hate to bump into her or have her show up unexpected. She probably thought it was because he hated her guts but she was wrong. He hated to see her because she was reminding him of what he couldn't have.

Jason's body moved before his brain or mouth could respond, making his way to Claudia. When he did, he crashed his lips opon Claudia's as she wrapped her arms around his neck. _Damn this felt good_ he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait! I hope you guys like this chapterXD**

**note-Johnny and Lulu are still on the run**

* * *

Claudia woke up to a hovering Jason. She could feel his presence and his breath on her bare shoulder. When she finally opened her eyes she saw Jason's staring into hers. He had his head resting on his hand.

" hmm, you didn't leave." she said, a little louder than a whisper, as she started to stretch.

" Why would I do that?" Jason asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Claudia propped up on her elbow and stared into Jason's piercing eyes. " You got what you wanted."

Jason smirked. " who says that's all I wanted?"

Claudia's eyebrow rose. " Enlighten me."

" I want to take you to breakfast."

" Breakfast?" She asked, both eyebrows now risen.

Jason placed his hand on her hip, bringing her closer to him. " Yes, breakfast."

" Okay, now I _really_ think you should see a doctor.", she said feeling his head.

Jason laughed as he caught her hand and intertwined it with his. Jason leaned in and kissed her, leaving her speechless, which was highly unusual.

" I should get dressed." Jason said and climbed out of bed. Claudia smiled and flopped her head back down on her pillow, remembering last night.

_Jason deepened the kiss and pressed Claudia up against the wall, pinning her hands above her head._

_They let each other's mouth go for air and stared into each other's lust filled eyes. Claudia moved from Jason's grip and started to walk away._

_Jason took and deep breath and started to leave. _

_"Jason." she called. _

_Jason turned around to find Claudia's hand out waiting for him to take it. He smiled and shut the door. He took her hand and she led him into her bedroom._

The sound of Jason leaning back on the door brought Claudia back into focus. He stood there staring in the doorway as if he were admiring her. "You're even more beautiful in the morning." Jason said in a gaze.

Claudia blushed, no one made her blush...but Jason did. Claudia motioned her finger at Jason to come to her.

Jason stared for a moment. Since when did he take orders? He would be the one giving the orders here. But he guess he'd let her off easy _this_ time. He soon walked over to her. He crawled onto the bed and sat right in front of her, staring in to her dark eyes. He'd never seen anything or anyone so beautiful. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and pulled her into a deep kiss.

_Knock. Knock_. Who the hell was it now? Claudia rose and put on her robe and walked to the door. When she looked through the peep whole, she was disgusted. It was Ric. Claudia held her vomit and opened the door slightly.

" Good Morning, Claudia." Ric said, tapping documents in his hand.

Claudia didn't respond, she just gave him the _'what the hell do you want' _look.

" I thought we could discuss more _business_." Ric said, devouring her body with his eyes.

Claudia was in deep shit now. Jason was here. Ric made his way into the Penthouse as Jason entered the living room. Both men stood staring harshly at each other.

" Jason. I didn't expect to see you here...again." Ric said, giving Jason a menacing look.

Jason exhaled and crossed his arms. " What do you want?"

Ric chuckled " I believe my business is with _Miss Zacchara_"

" What the hell kind of business would she want with you?"

Ric glared back at Claudia. Claudia eyes widened.

" Nothing, just family stuff." Claudia blurted. " Tell my father I'll come by later." Claudia opened the door wide, motioning for Ric to leave.

Ric bit at his lip, shaking his head as he stared at Claudia. Claudia gave Ric another look, dimming her eyes.

Ric walked to the door, but before leaving he whispered but made it loud enough for Jason to hear " We'll talk about our _deal_ later"

Claudia slammed the door. When she turned around, Jason stood with his arms crossed, anger blazing from his eyes. " You wanna tell me what that was about or am I gonna have to guess?"

Claudia smiled, and folded her arms. " Jealous, are we?"

Damn right he was! The tension between her and Ric could cut like a knife. There was definitely something going on between the two of them.

Jason tilted his head. " what kind of business do you have with him?"

Claudia rolled her eyes as she laughed. " Family business"

Is this what they'd resorted back to? Family Business was code for none of _your_ business. He thought they'd gotten past that." What? You don't trust me now?" Jason asked as he shrugged.

Claudia was silent. She just stared at Jason and then looked down but then quickly brought her eyes to him.

" It's just family business, Jason. Nothing serious." she wasn't completely lying, it _was_ family business.

" You're bull shitting me and I don't like it." Jason said.

Claudia still stood still. She didn't like lying to him, but what was she supposed to do? What if Ric could really help her brother? This was a risk she was willing to take.

Jason had had enough. He began walking towards to door.

" Jason" She said grabbing his arms gently, pulling him towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her.

When their lips got one inch apart, Jason spoke " I don't like lies." He then broke loose of her and walked out the door.

Claudia rolled her eyes and sighed. What had she done?

* * *

It had been two days since Jason and Claudia had argued. Why did he believe he could trust her anyway? He beat himself up for sleeping with her because now it had caused him to think about her more and more; she haunted his dreams. Jason had been working on finding Johnny and Lulu and dealing with Mob business the last couple of days. He'd bumped into Claudia once but they didn't share but a few words, mostly about Johnny. Whatever their potential relationship could have been had been ruined. Jason couldn't deal with anymore lies in his life.

_Knock. Knock_. Jason rose from the couch and went to look in the peep hole; it was Claudia. Jason sighed a deep sigh and opened the door.

" Hi.", she said flashing a vibrant smile, batting her eyes at Jason.

Jason stared her down. Damn...she knew that dress would kill him. " What do you want?"

Claudia's smile dropped. " What happened to us being friends?"

_What happened to us being friends_? This woman was really loony. " That all went out the window when you decided you wanted to lie to me."

Claudia let out a big laugh. " You're mad because me and Ric have family business?"

" You and Ric don't have family business, you were using that as a cover."

" So much for the trust." Claudia said as she made her way into his penthouse.

" How am I supposed to trust you when you lie to me?" Jason shut the door.

" I'm not lying to you Jason. Ric and I _are_ dealing with family business." She said as she stepped closer to him.

" Okay, so tell me then." he said to her. He knew she was lying.

" Tell you what?", she asked.

" About your '_family business' _with Ric." he stated, a serious look stuck on his face.

Claudia was silent. She had to think and quick, or maybe she should say nothing at all. Jason didn't care about her family business, he cared about her and Ric and she knew it.

" You trust me, right? Then tell me.", Jason said staring into her eyes as if he were burning a hole in her.

" This isn't about business. You're jealous because you think I'm sleeping with Ric.", Claudia said.

" Are you?", Jason asked quickly.

" Would it matter?", she asked.

Jason had had it. Jason opened the door and said, " I'm not gonna play games with you."

" I'm not playing any, I just asked you a simple question. Would it matter?"

Jason didn't want to give her anymore than he'd already had. He'd already said too much. He'd given her his trust, and that was not given easy.

" Would it matter?" she repeated, as she crossed her arms and searched his eyes for recognition.

" Yes.", Jason blurted.

" Why?" she asked quickly, taking a step closer.

" What do you mean _why_?" he asked, confused.

" Why would that bother you?"

" I don't know.", Jason snapped.

Claudia stood still. Jason was so complicated. Couldn't he just give her an honest answer?

" Instead of playing a million and one questions, how about you just answer the _one_ question that I asked you." Jason suggested.

" And which one would that be, am I a whore or am I a liar?"

" I never said that."

" It's what you're accusing me of."

" I'm-I'm not accusing you..." Jason paused. " I just know that there is something going on with the two of you and it's not family business. This past year my whole life has been based on lies and I don't want anymore. We're friends right? Well as a friend I'm telling you that Ric is not trustworthy. He is a snake and whatever he promises you will be a lie. He is not to be trusted."

Claudia had taken his words in. She never trusted any men except for her brother and Uncle Rudy...but Jason was getting to her. He actually seemed like he cared about her. Claudia contemplated telling Jason the truth.

Jason searched her eyes for an answer.

" Are you still looking for John?" she asked suddenly.

" What do you think I've been doing? You asked me for my help and I'm helping you."

Claudia made her way to Jason's couch sat down. Jason followed and sat beside her.

" I made a deal with Ric.", she blurted.

" Why would you make a deal with him?"

" He said he'd help John"

" And for what in return?"

Claudia chuckled a little before answering. She didn't want Jason to think the worst of her. It's just that she'd do anything for her brother. She'd gotten him into this mess and so what if she had to sacrifice a little to get him safe. " Me"

" What do you mean_ you_?"

Claudia inhaled and cleared her throat. " I told him if he got my brother off scott free he could have anything he wanted from me and that I'd be more than happy to go to bed with him once he freed John."

Jason exhaled. " You're calling this off."

" Since when are you in control of my life?"

" You want to sleep with him?" Jason blurted.

" No, of course not."

" Then call this off." he said.

" You haven't told me why it would matter?" she said.

Jason hated this about her. She always asked so many questions and when you think you've escaped one, she brings it back up.

Jason sighed. " Claudia-"

" Why?"

Jason shrugged and flopped down in a chair.

Claudia sat down on the couch and studied him.

Jason could feel her eyes on him." What?"

" Just answer my question." she said.

" Why would that matter to you?" he asked. I mean, how could him being jealous benefit her. To him, she was his now. He didn't want any man touching her _especially_ not Ric.

" Because everything matters, Jason." she said " I want to know why me and who I sleep with matters to you."

" I don't know.", he snapped.

" You don't know or you don't want to tell me? Which is it?"

Jason sighed. She just wouldn't let it go!

" I like you.", he blurted, a little louder than a whisper.

Claudia laughed. " You like me?" she asked mocking him.

Jason rolled his eyes.

" Wow." she said.

" Can you call it off?" he asked her.

" You don't want me to sleep with Ric?"

" No, I don't." he stated.

" Okay, I'll call it off."

" Just like that?"

" If you don't want me to I wont." She stated "But what are you gonna do to help my brother?"

" Everything and anything in my power.", Jason said staring deep into her eyes.

Claudia smiled. She liked Jason's new attitude towards her. She had him right where she wanted him. " So you like me, huh?"

Jason laughed. " Yes, I do"

" Explain that to me" she said, getting comfortable in her seat.

" Explain what to you?"

" You say you like me. I want to know what that means to you. I know what_ 'liking someone' _means to me but we have a different way of seeing things so I just want to make sure we're on the same page"

Jason hated expressing his feeling and what made matters worse was that it was to Claudia. " Uh, I like you"

" Meaning?"

" I'm attracted to you."

" To my body but what about my mind?"

" Your mind drives me crazy."

Claudia let out a devilish laugh.

" I 'm attracted to all of you." Jason validated.

Claudia and Jason met each others stare.

" Continue." She said.

" Continue?"

" Yes, continue. There's more and I want to hear all of it."

Claudia's mind really did drive him crazy.

" Uh, I want to know you. I want us to spend time together, non business related. I want to be with you and I don't want you to be with anyone else but me. I want all of you. I don't want you to lie to me. I don't want you to have to hide you're feelings from me or be afraid to cry in front of me. I want you to feel like you can tell me anything and know that I wont judge you and that you're secrets are my secrets. I want you to trust that I'll protect you with my life and you will always come first. I want to wake up every morning and see that gorgeous smile of yours. Is that clear enough for you?"

Claudia was shocked. He wanted everything. He wanted a relationship and that's something that she's never been in but something she envied every once it a while." Yeah, that's pretty clear. There's a lot of wants there on that list."

" You asked."

They both stared at each other in silence for a moment.

" So what do you want, Claudia?" he asked. He'd opened up to her and now it was his turn to pick her brain.

Claudia was silent for a moment. " I want what I've never had"

" What's that?"

" I want...me to be taken serious and not treated like a whore. Just because I sleep with you doesn't mean that's all I'm good for. I want you to respect me and not send me out of a room when you're talking business just because I'm a woman."

" I take you serious and I know that you're not a whore and I wont ever treat you like one. And I do respect you and I wont ever send you out of a room for any reason."

" Good."

" Now that we know what we want from each other, then there shouldn't be any problems." He stated.

" Good."

" Anything else you want from me?" he asked her.

" _Everything_." she said as she glared at him.

She wanted everything and Jason would try his best to give her just that.

" No problem." Jason said.

" _No problem_?" she asked.

" Nope." he responded with a straight face.

" So if I wanted a baby, would you give it to me?" she asked.

" I thought you didn't want kids." he said as his eyebrows furrowed.

Claudia shrugged. " I don't."

" Then why'd you ask?"

" Just curious. So would you?"

Jason sighed and went into thought. After what happened to Michael, Jason had made the decision to give up Jake. He now understood that his life was not the place for a child. And him giving Claudia a child wouldn't be fair to Jake. He raising one and neglecting the other. He couldn't explain that to Claudia though. He felt like a hypocrite. Putting Claudia on the back burner about trust, lies and honesty when he himself had not been completely honest to her either. But they hadn't even figured out what they were, what they could be or if they were anything at all. Yeah, they'd slept together but they still didn't know each other. He didn't think it was time to start spilling his deep dark secrets. She was once his enemy and who knows what she would do with this information. _NO STOP_! He had learned to trust her and he needed to stick with it. _TRUST. TRUST. TRUST_. It was so hard for him. He'd known Claudia for a few months, he knew she was a dangerous, gorgoues, caring, determined, woman. But she was also deadly. He couldn't risk his son's life. He didn't think she'd do anything to Jake but he still had to be safe about this. He'd tell her when the time came. " Uh, if we were in that point in our '_relationship_' to where we both wanted it, sure. More than happy to."

Claudia nodded. There was no way in hell she was baring a child. Not with her body. But not just that, she'd been brought up in the mob and she knew how much damage it could do to a kid. She would never put a child through what she and John went through. Kids were not in her future and she was fine with that. " So what do we call this little arrangement we have going here?" she asked breaking the silence.

" Uh, a relationship, dating." he said.

" Are you asking me out?", she asked him.

" Maybe." Jason said.

" Maybe's not an answer." she responded.

Jason shook his head as he laughed. " Yes, I am."

" Hmmm...Jason Morgan wants me to date him. Imagine that." Claudia said widening her eyes.

Jason smiled. " You gonna give me an answer?"

Claudia smiled and then let out a laugh. " Okay."

"Okay?"

" Yes, I will date you Jason Morgan." That sounded funny when she said it aloud. she'd never been in a serious relationship but she'd never expected when she did it would be with Jason of all people. She didn't trust men but she guessed she could give him a try.

Jason stood up and made his way to where Claudia was sitting and tilited her hand up with his hand and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.


End file.
